His dream , his pain and her love
by Deevil
Summary: After the war ended the hero who saved all was still nowhere to be found . Five years after , a strange person visits the grave of the hero s best friend ... who is it ? And how will it affect Konoha and everybody else ? Charasters death


Five years ago the world broke free from all the pain and fear known as war , but the price thay had to pay made everyone regret achieving peace .

The war ended with the dead of Uchiha Madara and his allies , everything beeing solved by the hero of them all . But even with the war itself over , the fights of the hero were far from over . Now he had to fulfill his dreams and promises and on top of that list was bringing back his best friend form darkness .

No one saw their fight and nobody knew what happened then , but one thing was sure : their loved hero dissapeared , leaving behind the inanimated body of his best friend and one single note .

There was no one who understood what happend there but they know that this was the reality : their hero , which promised he will bring his brother back was gone , and the mentioned friend was dead with the words `Bury him in his native village , he deserve at least this - Uzumaki Naruto` written on the note on top of his corpse .

It was impossible to ignore his wish and the funeral was held in Konoha , but only two people went to it . 'Here sleeps Uchiha Sasuke - best friend of our hero Uzumaki Naruto' were the only words written on his grave stone .

"It`s been so long , but you are finally home " said his former sensei looking at the inscription with a weak smile and sad eye .

"You should be really grateful , if Naruto didn`t care for you so much we would never have made you a place in Konoha " said the young lady near her sensei . Even if she was trying to hide her emotions , one could easily see her sad eyes fixed on the grave stone from under her pink hair . "If only you could come back with him , laughing and smiling friendly like he always wished . If only you could see the light he tried so desperately to show you ... maybe you wouldn`t have died . But now you are here , and Naruto is not . Just wait , he wont abandon you ever if we already did " said the girl smiling sadly . "Let`s go , Kakashi-sensei . We and the villagers don`t know him anymore " she said turning around and leaving without looking back .

"Sakura , you didn`t need to come with me . I was his sensei , I was bound to be here ..."

"Nobody can forgive so much , exept Naruto . But he isn`t here and I had to be there for him , even if I wouldn`t do it for Sasuke " she said stopping . "He would hate me if I ignored his best friend dead , even if I hate him . Sayonara , Sasuke , I loved you "

Exactly five years passed from that day and the hero , Naruto , was still nowhere to be found . Sakura went a second time to that grave , no matter how much she disliked it , she couldn`t risk Naruto coming back to find his best friend grave dirty . "So ..." she said letting the bucket full of water down " We meet again " .

After a short moment she realised one strange difference . The inscription was cut . There was no way to understand some of the words written there and the only ones clear were disturbing .

'Here sleeps ########### our hero Uzumaki Naruto'

Whoever did this had one creepy sense of humor , and Sakura didn`t like it at all so she ignored it untill she finish cleanind , than she could start searching for the idiot who did this . But one more glance at the stone made her wonder if she had problems with her eyes . It was clean , and there were flowers , bright orange flowers . Suddenly her face lit up and a genuine smile appeared on her lips ; after all , Naruto wouldn`t let his friend wait for too long , would he ? Of course not . And that color , it was so like him it made her laugh : Sasuke hated that color , but Naruto loved it .

She slowly lifted up the flowers only to be sopped by a voice from behind "What are you doing ?" said the unknown yet familiar voice .

Saying she was shocked was an understanding , after all the man was coverd in a black cape and wear a white mask that covers his whole face . But what truly got her attention was that bright orange bunch of flowers in his hand .

"Who are you ?" asked Sakura before she could stop herself , looking at the flowers as the man let them down near the others .

"Someone you know "

"What are you doing here ?" asked her once again . "You`re not from around here , are you ?"

"I am from Konoha . Just here to see an old friend and brother . After all , I wasn`t even here for the funeral , was I ?" Sakura could see the sadness in his voice .

That was Naruto , definitely , and she wasn`t going to let him leave again .

"Who`s taking care of his grave ?" he asked , once more with saddness covering every word .

"No one . Nobody ever comes here , to this grave , exept you . Is not the first time you are here , is it ?" asked Sakura getting up . "You took care of the grave those past years , didn`t you ?"

"I ... did " said the man disappearing in a cloud of smoke .

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO WAS HERE AND YOU LET HIM GO ?!" Tsunade`s scream could be heard from all over the village .

"Tsunade-sama , he is still there , I know it . It`s like he will bring flowers all day ... I feel it !"

"Sakura ... just because those flowers were orange doesn`t means it was him "

"But ... " said Sakura discouraget.

"Let`s go there , if you insist it was Naruto"

At the grave , there was a man standing in front of the grave stone with another bouquet of bright orange flowers .

"Why are you giving him so many fowers ?" asked Tsunade to make sure .

"Still not enough if you ask me ... " said the man with the same sadness in his voice .

"Who are you ?" asked Tsunade like Sakura did not so long ago .

"Just an old friend"

"Wrong" said Tsunade placing a hand on his shoulder "You are the 6th Hokage , gaki"

There was no answer and Sakura`s smile was getting smaller and smaller every passing second .

"You aren`t going to accept ?"

"I do . Let me finish here first" said the man turning around and leaving .

That day , Sakura and Tsunade stood there all the time to make sure he won`t run away . Every 10 minutes he was back with more fowers and it was already dark outside .

"You better stop now , it`s getting late" said Tsunade stopping him before he could leave again .

"Yeah , there is always next year" said Sakura smiling brightly at him .

'There will be no next year' tought the man leaving after them after looking one more time at the grave and the mountain on flowers on top and around it . 'Still not enough , is it ?'

The next day , Tsunade didn`t even waited for the sun to wake up before announcing the arrival of the new Hokage . Everybody was shocked , they didn`t want another Hokage , they wanted Naruto back .

When Tsunade said she wanted his face on the Hokage mountain he said he will personally take care of that matter . And so he did . After some hand simbols and a jutsu name a face appeared on the montain near Tsunade`s . The face of everybody`s loved hero , Uzumaki Naruto .

"Congratulations , Naruto !" screamed Sakura hugging him .

"You did it , gaki!" said sunade patting his shoulder .

"I finally fulfilled his dream ..." said the man with his head high , mask still covering his features .

That was the moment everything went still .

"Naruto ... ?" asked Sakura worried .

"It`s been 5 years , but I did it" said the man ignoring her "He can finally rest in peace"

Sakura felt her world crumble as he keept on talking .

"You guys should go to his grave more often" said the man lifting his hand to his mask "I`m sure he is lonely there alone , and you know how much he hated being alone" he finished taking off his mask .

"How coul you ..." whispered Sakura trembling "HOW COULD YOU PRETEND TO BE HIM AFTER YOU KILLED HIM , SASUKE ?!" shouted her with all her power .

There he was , in front of them , not their hero , his best friend , Uchiha Sasuke .

"Don`t you think you can escape after all you did" Sakura said falling on her knees crying the death of her best friend and hero .

"I wont" said Sasuke making some hand simbols . "The only reason I am still alive was to finish his with and dream" he said as lightnings started forming in his hand "Now that it is over , I have no reason to exist"

The lightning grew , covering him and burning him to bones , leaving behing ashes and smoke .

That was the day they all find out what happend on that day , when the final fight was over .

All villagers were standing aound two graves , crying and sobbing . One was the grave of their loved hero , their savior who found his end in the fight for bringing light to his friend and brother , 5 years ago . Near it was the grave of the friend and brother who killed him an died after making his dream true .

Befor dying , Sasuke left a scroll with all that happend on that day and how he killed his best friend . Naruto died , saving his life . At the height of desperation , Sasuke tried to kill himself , but Naruto stopped his blade with his own body . When he saw what he did , Sasuke made the whole plan on how to end his life after he fulfilled Naruto`s dream .

Everybody left , leaving her in her own devastated world . Between the two graves coverd in orange and dark-blue flowers was a girs with pink hair , crying silently . Not even that bright green of her eyes was the same , now a dark color with no life in it .

"After all you leave me alone . Wasn`t it enough you died once ? Now , when you are back you kill yourself ? After I erased my feelings , you broke my heart once more ... After you took my brother , my friend ... my savior, now you took my heart ? Why ... ? Sasuke ... I love you , don`t leave me alone . And you ? Naruto ... you too ? Why did you go ? Couldn`t you stay with me ? At least ... At least take me with you guys ...

'Here is resting Uchiha Sasuke - A friend and a brother'

'Here is resting our hero and savior - Uzumaki Naruto - a friend , a brother , a Hokage , our hope'

* * *

Ok , I`m super nervous since this was my very first story ever and I have no idea if I did a good job ...

Let`s just hope no one will want to kill me after this ^^'

Please understand I`m from a country where English is third and I may have some huge problems because of that ... sorry for all those who hate to see mistakes !

That was all , this is the story ... I have no idea what to say , so I hope you liked it !

~Dee ^^ the mad clown


End file.
